Fallen Angel, Monkey D Luffy!
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: The Akuma Akuma no mi... A fruit said to have been made by Lucifer himself and as legend would have it, whoever eats of the fruit would be named the crowned prince of Hell. The Akuma Akuma no mi has been consumed by none other then Monkey D. Luffy during his youth. Now, the 320th Crowned Prince of Hell, he sets out to claim another title, The King of the Pirates!
1. Alvida the Baby Whale!

**Hello! Mr Indigo here bringing you another new story (I know, it's getting pretty old, huh?)! But don't worry, I haven't lost interest nor have I stopped writing any of my other stories! In fact, the second chapter of The Pirate King and a Demon is almost done! :D Now, I actually found this story up for adoption on the one piece fanfiction archive and decided to adopt it, so shout out to fairystail, who I have adopted this story from! if you want to read the original story it should be under the name "Akuma Akuma no mi" for any of you who want to read it! Anyway, enough talk, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

A cruise ship was traveling across the sea known as East Blue, the water was currently calm and there was not a cloud in the sky. The passengers were doing quite well and were currently having a gala in the ships large ballroom. But the nice peace was not to last as the cruise ship was attacked by the Alvida Pirates, led by the small whale Alvida herself. WIthin a few minutes the small amount of Marines that were guarding the ship were defeated and hogtied and the ship was being ruthlessly looted.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman on all the seas!?" a round ball of fat known as Alvida shouted to a small pink haired boy, who immediately froze and started stuttering.

"W-w-why that would be you, L-l-lady Alvida!" he whimpered as he looked at Alvida, fear evident on his face.

Alvida smirked, happy that Coby was still extremely scared of her.

"Good ans-" Alvida started to say, only to have something hit the back of her head extremely hard, causing her to fly forward and smash face first into the deck.

The Alvida Pirates and Coby were absolutely speechless, one moment their captain was standing there proudly and the next she is lying face first on the deck with a boy standing on her head.

Now, the boy was around seventeen years old, still a teenager. He was tall and lanky and had a straw hat with a red ribbon perched on his head. The boy wore a rest vest, shorts and sandals, but the weirdest part about the boy was that he covered head to toe in blood red runes. He had a large, toothy smile on his face as he chuckled and had dark grey wings that had the appearance of decaying that came out of his back.

"Shishishi! That was fun! I want to do that again!" The mysterious teenager said as he laughed. After awhile he stopped laughing and looking down he saw that he was on Alvida's face.

"OH NO! I killed a baby whale!" The boy screamed as he jumped off of Alvida's face.

One of the Alvida Pirates, finally snapping out of his shock, took his sword and held it to the mysterious teenager's throat and said, "Hey boy, do you know who your dealing with?"

"Nope!" The boy replied immediately, causing all of the Alvida Pirates to sweatdrop.

"We are the Alvida Pirates, led by the notorious Iron- Mace Alvida! How do you not know who we are!?" The pirate who held the sword to the boys throat yelled.

"Oh so you guys are pirates!" The boy said happily with a large smile on his face, before it suddenly turned to one of confusion, "Wait a minute, if you guys are pirates, then where is your captain?"

All eyes turned to look at Alvida, who was still laying unconscious on the deck. The unnamed teenager, curious as to what all of the Pirates were looking at, turned around and saw that they were staring at the body of that baby whale he knocked out earlier.

"Oh, so that's your captain!" The boy yelled happily, only to have a confused look back onto his face after a few seconds.

"Hey, could I ask you guys something?" The boy asked, only getting a nod from the pirate who was holding a sword to his throat, which was now at his side, to continue with his question, "Why is your captain a baby whale?"

Two of the Alvida Pirates, infuriated that this no-name brat had insulted their captain, charged at him with their swords drawn and swung downwards at the boy's neck, fully intending to decapitate him.

However, when their swords made contact with the boys throat the metal blades both snapped in half and fell onto the deck with a clang. All of the Alvida Pirates eyes widened a considerable degree, completely flabbergasted and shocked at what they were seeing. The boys neck was covered in Mid-night black scales, which scared the two pirates whose swords broke shitless.

"You know, those things are dangerous, you should be careful where you swing those things." The boy said as he smiled evilly at the two pirates, who both started sweating profusely and became as white as a sheet.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell are you!?" The two pirates yelled, quickly going back to cowering under the straw hat wearing teen's gaze.

"Who me?" the boy said, blinking in shock before smiling widely and said, "I'm Monkey D Luffy. Pirate."

The Alvida Pirates were shocked at the boys, whose name was now confirmed as Luffy, answer. They never would have thought that this teenager was a pirate. In fact, they actually believed that the boy was a secret Marine project nobody knew about.

"So… you're a pirate… huh…" came a wheezy and weak voice from behind Luffy. He turned around to see Alvida getting up off the ground, looking cockily at him.

"Yeah, I am… By the way, how are you feeling baby whale? I hope I didn't hurt you to badly."

The Alvida Pirates and Coby stared at Luffy in utter shock, believing he was bat-shit insane for insulting Alvida. Alvida however, had steam coming out of her ears she was so mad. How dare this boy insult her, she was the great Captain Alvida, and no one insulted her and lived to tell about it!

"You just insulted me!" Alvida yelled furiously at him.

"I didn't insult you Alvida" Luffy said as he smirked at her, "I was just pointing out the obvious. You look like a baby whale, end of story."

Now there was a murderous aura coming from Alvida in waves. However, Luffy didn't seem to notice and in fact totally ignored her.

She pulled out her iron club and swung it at Luffy with all her might, dead-set on ending him. However, she wouldn't have her way as her club shattered on contact with Luffy's skull. The same mid-night black scales covered the spot Alvida's club impacted.

"Well, looks like you made the first move, Alvida." Luffy said calmly as he gave her an evil grin, causing Alvida to pale and shiver in fear, "Looks like it's my turn."

Luffy cocked back his fist and yelled, **"Oni bigguban (Demon bang)!"** Punching Alvida in the gut and sending her flying off into the distance with a black trail of smoke following her. She kept flying until she became a speck in the sky and disappeared.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Luffy said casually as he turned back to face the remainder of Alvida's crew, who were currently starring at him with their faces as white as a sheet with their jaws on the ground and eyes so wide they appeared to be bulging out of their heads.

"Hey! I need a small ship with plenty of food!" Luffy yelled, snapping all of the Pirates, and Coby, out of their shocked stupor, who then quickly got to work preparing a boat and filling it with food as Luffy had ordered, fearing for their lives.

Coby was about to go and help them but was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Hey kid," The voice said, and when Coby looked up he saw Luffy staring down at him with a happy smile on his face, "What's your name?"

Cocy immediately froze and was terrified of the straw hat wearing teenager, but mustering just enough courage he stuttered, "M-m- my n-na-name is C-C- Coby."

"Alright then, tell me Coby. DId you willingly join this pirate crew?"

Coby couldn't believe what he had heard, or how he had heard it for that matter. The voice of the teenager, which was so cold and ruthless one minute ago, was now soft and gentle, almost soothing, like a mother speaking to her young child. Coby was shocked by the teens sudden change of tone as well as the question he had asked him. Instead of asking him why he wasn't helping or forcing him to join his crew, he asked if he was here of his own free will. Finding a way to get away from the Alvida Pirates once and for all, Coby nodded his head furiously from side to side.

"Shishishishishi…" Luffy chuckled, amused at the young pinkett's determined face, "Then I guess you'll be leaving with me Coby!"

With that, Luffy set off, sailing away from both the Alvida Pirates and the Cruise Ship with a small boat filled with food and a pink haired boy named Coby. However, Luffy failed to notice a certain orange-red woman watching them from afar...

* * *

**Ok! First chapter done! I'm going to be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! Make sure you R&amp;R, it helps me make better content for you guys and helps get me writing faster. I know this chapter isn't long but the talk between Coby and Luffy about their dreams will take place next chapter as well as Zoro. I'll try and get chapter two out as quick as I can, but no promises… Anyway, basically the premise of this story is that Luffy eats the Akuma Akuma no mi (Demon Demon Fruit) during his childhod and became a fallen angel! Oh by the way, make sure you check my profile monthly for status Updates on all my stories! Mr. Indigo, signing out!**

**If you sneezed while reading this,**

**God Bless You**


	2. A Discussion About Dreams!

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter two of Fallen Angel, Monkey D Luffy! I am your host, Mr. Indigo! I am so happy that people have enjoyed the first chapter! Now, before we begin the chapter, I have a few people I would like to thank! I actually haven't done this before but I believe it is a good idea to actually incorporate instead of me just ranting on for about 1,000 words! :)**

**Special Thanks to the following people who have favorited this story: A. new. wonderland, Castrada, Darth Zanitos, Kitteninthemoonlight, KuniaKunKu, Lore91K, LovelyMinx, The Flash Pirates, lenaroger, onegirl92, sleipnir34, mugiwara-cristal, ErinSkyeLi27, The Forgotten Guardian, Doomedbex, Ulquiorra 9900, princess-alice-malfoy-granger, and zorchide!**

**Special Thanks to the following people who are currently following this story: 27Tsu18Kyou, A. new. wonderland, AikahisakatuHogo-sha, CookieMafiaBoss, Here for a good time, JazalGoldmane, KuniaKuniKu, SubZeroDragonSlayer, The Flash Pirates, babasosis, duaba, mugiwara-cristal, ErinSkyeLi27, blackdragonfire, cerxer1, The Forgotten Guardian, Findarato, Ulquiorra 9900, TheMysteriousOtaku, Vail Ryuketsu, and natiaredo!**

**I am so happy that people have both followed and favorited my story! I literally jump for joy whenever I see that someone has followed or favorited this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, that would take trillions of dollars, of which I do not have. :( All rights to One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Again, thank you for everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story, it inspires me to write more! And now, on with the show!**

* * *

"Hey Coby… do you have a dream?" Luffy asked Coby out of no where as he was navigating them to the nearest island, which just so happened to be located in the Yotsuba Island Region, more specifically, Shells Town.

"Ehhhh…" Coby said, blinking in surprise. No one had ever asked him that particular question before, "What do you mean by that Luffy?"

"I mean, what do you want to do with your life?" Luffy explained plainly, not putting any emotion into his voice.

"Well, I want to be a marine." Coby quickly said without thinking, only to slap his hands over his mouth and stare at Luffy in fear, realizing that he just said he wanted to be a marine in front of the most powerful pirate he had ever known! He was probably going to kill him now, since anybody in or planning to be in the Marines were automatically a pirate's mortal enemy.

Instead of the reaction Coby was fearing, all Luffy did was sit down, shut his eyes, open his mouth, and say in a bored tone, "A marine huh? Well, good luck with that Coby."

Coby's mouth fell open in shock, did he just wish him good luck in becoming a marine!? He wasn't going to kill him, even though he was going to become the one thing that pirates hated the most! This was insane, Coby just couldn't understand this straw hat wearing teenager at all!

"Wait, so you're not going to kill me!?" Coby squeaked out without thinking once again.

Luffy raised an eyebrow directed towards Coby with his eyes still closed and asked plainly, "Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

"W-w- well, because I am going to become a Marine and end up fighting you one day!"

Luffy did nothing for a few moments, just sitting there. But then, he started laughing, staring out with a quiet chuckle before getting louder and louder until it was a full out laughing fit.

Now, Coby didn't understand the exact reasoning for why Luffy was currently laughing, but it must have had something to do with what he just said."What is so funny Luffy?" Coby asked with a scared and confused tone.

"Oh, nothing much really, it's just that you think you will fight me someday! It's hilarious!" Luffy replied cheerfully before he broke down into another fit of giggles. Well, Coby was currently at a loss of words. Deciding that he didn't want to try delving any more into the insane mind of Luffy, Coby instead decided that he would ask Luffy a question of his own.

"Hey Luffy, do you have your own dream?"

At this Luffy immediately perked up, the red runes on his body starting to glow a little as a large, excited smile worked it's way onto his face.

"I am going to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled out happily and excitedly as the decaying grey wings, which seemingly had disappeared when they had departed from Alvida's ship, popped out of his back and sparkled a little in the sunlight.

Coby eyes grew wide and a look of utter shock became plastered onto his face.

"Y-y-you mean you're going t-to go into the place known as 'the pirates graveyard!'" Coby yelled in shock, only getting a nod confirming his suspicions. "Luffy, you know that there are thousands of Pirates trying to find One Piece as well, right!?"

"Yeah, so?" Luffy said both happily and calmly, a small smile still on his face, "There may be many Pirates trying to find One Piece, but I'm going to be the first one to actually find it!"

"But it's impossible," Coby said, staring at Luffy in disbelief as his brain began shutting down, unable to comprehend the straw hat wearing teens words. Only his mouth continued moving, repeated the same word over and over, "Impossible, impossible, impossible…"

"Hey Coby, could you stop saying that?" Luffy asked after a few moments. However, Coby didn't stop his repetition, which only added to Luffy ever growing irritation.

"Coby, could you please knock it off?!" Luffy repeated with a little more force and irritation mixed within his voice, his smile that was on his face now gone, replaced with an impassive facade that hid the irritation in his voice. Coby however did not stop, not able to hear Luffy's warning.

"Stop it!" Luffy shouted as he punched Coby right in the face. However, he punched him a little to hard since he immediately fell over, unconscious.

"Oops, I seem to have broken him…" Luffy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. However, his embarrassment didn't last long as he saw something floating in the water.

"Hmmm, I wonder what that is?" Luffy said curiously before spreading out his grey wings and flying over to the dark lump in the water. What Luffy discovered was a surprise, to say the least.

It was a young woman, probably around his age, laying on a large piece of driftwood which was able to keep her afloat. Blood stained the driftwood, it's point of origin being a large gash in her chest starting from her left breast and ending at her right hip. She had lost a lot of blood and her face was pale and her breaths shallow and raspy. Luffy knew that if she didn't get help soon she was going to die.

Luffy grabbed the young woman and carrying her in his arms, flew back to the small ship he and Coby were using and laid her down gently. He then began searching frantically for a First Aid Kit. Luffy knew he had brought one with him, it was just a matter of finding the damn thing. After a while Luffy finally discovered the First Aid Kit which was placed underneath a barrel of Apples for some strange reason.

Luffy removed a needle and thread and began sowing the large gash on the young womans chest shut. Afterward he cleaned the wound to make sure it didn't get infected and then wrapped the newly stitched wound in the young womans chest with a roll of gauze.

Luffy wiped the sweat off his brow as he sat down on one of the Thwarts in the small boat. He might be incompetent and irrational at times, but if there was one thing Luffy ever had the decency to learn, it would be the basics of medicine. Of course, he only learned how to properly sow a large cut shut, how to clean a wound and how to bandage a wound, hence the words 'basics'. He didn't bother learning anything else about medicine, since cuts and gashes were the most common injury on the sea, or at least they were according to Luffy's logic. However, Luffy's lack of medical knowledge didn't matter at this point though, he had just saved someones life, and that was what actually mattered to him.

Luffy turned to look at the young women whose life he had saved just minutes ago, taking in more of her details. She had a blue t-shirt on, although the main torso of the shirt was covered with one of Luffy's spare red vests, since there was a large gash in her shirt from where she was cut, which exposed both of her assets clear as day, not that it mattered to him though. Luffy never really had an interest in them, since he always thought that women should be judged by their personality, not their bust size or attractiveness. However, he wanted to make sure they were covered, since if she were to wake up and discover that her 'assets' were uncovered, he would be beat senseless and be labeled as a pervert, of which he definitely was not.

She was young, Luffy knew that for sure. If he were to estimate her age, he would say she was the same age as him. She had a slim and curved figure, one of which would put most supermodels to shame and have most men chase after her, having fallen head over heels in love immediately after laying their eyes on her. Somehow, the thought of any other male chasing after this young woman irritated Luffy, though he didn't know why since he didn't even know her yet. Luffy shook his head violently, removing any of those negative thoughts out of head, and instead focused his attention to her face.

She had dark blue hair which went down to her hips, although it was currently splotched with crimson blood. Luffy sighed as he grabbed a small metal one quart cup and dipped it into the sea around him, filling the cup up with water. He laid the metal cup next to him on the thwart and lifting up the woman and moved her so only the upper half of her head was hanging over the side of the dingy. He took the metal cup and poured the water into the womans hair and ran his finger through it, washing the blood out of her dark blue locks..

It took about twenty minutes of hard work until the young woman's dark blue hair was finally cleaned of blood and dirt. Luffy, after breathing a sigh of relief, happy to not be washing the young womans hair anymore, lifted the still sleeping woman into his arms and relocated her into a more comfortable position within the small dingy.

Luffy, after making sure that the young woman was both comfortable and not in danger of falling overboard if the ship hit a large wave, laid down on the deck of the small dingy and closed his eyes and muttered,** "Akuma-kan. (Demon sense)"**

An invisible wave was released from Luffy which allowed him to sense every living life form within a 1500 meter radius. From the birds that flew overhead, to the fish that swam underneath the waves, he could feel them all. Luffy let a small smile grace his features, enjoying the peaceful calm he was currently feeling. Doing this helped him feel relaxed and comfortable.

He believed there was another name people called the power he was currently using. He believed it was called Kenbunshoku Haki, but he couldn't really be sure of that. After all, he was a demon, and demons didn't use the same forms of techniques as humans.

He could sense Coby regain consciousness an hour later and smiling as he opened his eyes said, "Have a good nap Coby?"

Coby immediately jolted upward and with his body tensing up quickly looked around at his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Luffy his body relaxed and a look of thankfulness was formed upon his face.

"Oh thank god it was only you Luffy!" Coby then exclaimed, "I thought I was back on Alvida's Flagship!"

At this Luffy immediately started laughing, albeit confusing Coby on the reason why he was laughing.

"Hey Coby, do you why you got knocked out?" Luffy asked the curious pinkette a few moments later, to which Coby nodded his head in denial. Luffy snickered again as he pointed to his own forehead and said bluntly, "Well the reason you were knocked out Coby was because I bopped you on the head, albeit a little to hard, I might add."

Coby's face turned into one of shock as he stuttered out, "W-w-why would you h-h-hit me!?"

"Because you said that accomplishing my dream was impossible," Luffy replied bluntly, causing Coby's face to turn a ghastly white in fear of what he was going to do to him for speaking out against his dream like that.

Instead, Luffy only chuckled and said, "Shishishi you're a very funny child, you know that Coby?"

Coby was shocked once again at Luffy's seemingly careless attitude and shouted, "You are truly insane! It is clearly impossible to find One Piece Luffy, but yet you still insist on trying to find it! I know I just met you and have no right to order you around, but I don't want you to die a premature death!"

Luffy snorted at that and said, "Let me give you a little advice, Coby."

Luffy then stood up, making Coby's eyes widen as he began to shiver in fear, thinking that he was either going to get hit or be killed.

Luffy did neither of them and only pointed at Coby and yelled happily, "Coby, if I die, I die, but at least I will have died trying to accomplish my dream!"

Coby sat looking awestruck at Luffy, feeling inspired by his steeled resolve and dead-set motivation.

"I wonder if I can be like that?" Coby whispered as Luffy sat back down within the dingy, "I wonder if I can live without any doubts, confidently fulfilling my ambitions?"

Luffy only shrugged and replied, "There is no reason why you can't Coby."

Coby's fists were clenched and started shaking.

"I have a dream Luffy," he whispered, "It's nowhere near as amazing as yours, but I wonder if I can do it?"

Coby looked up to meet the focused gaze of Luffy, who was chuckling softly.

"Coby, your dream is just as amazing as mine, even though you want to become a Marine. Go for it Coby!" Luffy shouted encouragingly as he pumped his fist into the air excitingly.

However, Luffy's comment fell on mostly deaf ears as Coby continued on ranting as if he'd been discouraged, which Luffy thought was hilarious.

"No! I will do it! I will become a marine! A great marine who follows the code of justice to the end! And I will stop pirates from wreaking havoc on the innocent!" Coby suddenly shouted out of nowhere, determination sparkling in his eyes.

A large, wide smile worked it's way onto Luffy's face as he asked, "Does that include me as well Coby?"

Coby eyes widened in fear and worry for a moment before determination flooded back into them stronger than before. Coby stood up and looking Luffy straight in the eyes, took a deep breath and shouted, "Even you Luffy! It doesn't matter if you saved me from Alvida or not! If you dare hurt any innocent people I will capture you!"

After Coby yelled this Luffy burst out laughing and replied, "There it is Coby! There is that fearless determination you were lacking before!"

Luffy continued laughing for a minute or two, not saying anything as Coby came out of his sudden burst of courage and determination and stared slack-jawed at what Luffy had just said. When Luffy calmed himself down he said, "Coby, you will be a great Marine! I know it! The fact that you stood up to me is proof enough of that!"

Coby looked at Luffy in awe, happy that this young teenager who Coby considered a friend by this point was encouraging his dream of becoming a marine.

"By the way Luffy, who is that?" Coby said after a minute of silence, pointing at the young women who was sleeping silently on the deck of the small dingy.

"Oh her?" Luffy said, turning to look at where Coby was pointing before smiling warmly, "I found her."

"Found her!? What is that supposed to mean?!" Coby shouted, worried that Luffy had kidnapped her.

"Exactly what it means Coby, I found her floating on a large piece of driftwood with a large gash in her chest. So I brought her aboard our small boat and patched up her wound. I hope there's nothing wrong with helping someone Coby."

"Uh, no! Of course not Luffy!" Coby quickly said, waving his arms out in front of him quickly, "I just thought you kidnapped her."

"Kidnap?" Luffy said darkly as his hat shadowed his eyes, "Coby, I may be a pirate, but I would _NEVER_ kidnap or even take advantage of a defenseless woman! It would be against my morals as a man to do so!"

Coby stared at Luffy slack-jawed, knowing that if Luffy never blatantly admitted to being a pirate Coby would have probably confused him with being either a Marine or Bounty Hunter, due to the fact that all the pirates Coby had the 'pleasure' of knowing never held a moral like that and would definitely jump at the chance to have a little 'fun' with a defenceless woman.

Coby shuttered as he recalled one of the many unpleasant memories that he witnessed during his time as Alvida's cabin boy before calming down and saying, "So, who is she?"

"Don't know, she was already unconscious when I found her." Luffy replied rather bluntly.

Coby only shook his head and decided to ask where they were going, "So Luffy, do you know where we are heading?"

"Were heading to the nearest Marine base, Coby. I believe it's a place called Shells Town." Luffy replied calmly.

"Shells Town? I heard that's the place where the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro was recently arrested at." Coby said randomly, not noticing the way that Luffy perked up at hearing the infamous Bounty hunter's name.

"Hey Coby, do you know if Zoro uses swords or not?" Luffy asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What!? Of course he uses swords!" Coby yelled, "Luffy, they don't call him the greatest swordsman in East Blue for nothing!"

Luffy immediately shot up and whacked the palm of his hand with his fist and yelled, "Yosh! I'm going to get him to join my crew!"

It took a few seconds for the information to sink into Coby's brain before he shrieked, "WHAT!?"

"Luffy, he's a Pirate Hunter! He hunts Pirates for a living! You'll only get yourself killed if you try and recruit him!"

"Your point Coby?" Luffy asked happily, a large smile still on his face, "Even if he does refuse, he wouldn't be able to kill me! I'm a lot stronger then him! Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

Coby stood in shock for a few seconds looking at Luffy before hanging his head down and asked in a low voice, "I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?"

"Hell no!" Luffy yelled, pumping his fist up into the air.

Coby looked up and smiled a small but sincere smile and said, "I guess there's no use trying to change your opinion on something, huh? Well I'll go make sure were actually heading towards Shells Town then."

"OK Coby, you do that. I'm just gonna relax here until we get there." Luffy said as he layed down with a small smile still remaining on his face, his eyes looking up at the blue and white sky. Before succumbing to sleep, Luffy looked at the dark haired beauty sleeping in the dingy, only two last things coming into his mind.

_'Who is she…? And where did she come from…?'_

* * *

**OH DANG! I BE PUTTING YOU IN A CLIFFHANGER! At least, I think… Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter!**

**Anyway, hooray! Chapter 2 of Fallen Angel: Monkey D. Luffy is finally out! Aren't you happy about that? Yeah, me too! So, I added an OC! Yep, I actually own something now, other then my laptop that is. **

**I'm pretty sure you're wondering what on earth the OC's name is, and how in god's name she ended up on that piece of driftwood floating in the middle of East Blue. Well guess what, that information is for me to know and you to find out so Ha! I'm just going to keep you in suspense so you'll be force to read the next chapter to quench your unadulterated thirst for discovery. **

**Also, why did I make Luffy smarter? Because I can God dang it! If you don't like it you can just leave! No wait, it's just a stereotype authors joke, please don't leave me! No, but seriously, the reason I made Luffy a bit smarter in this fic is for 3 reasons**

**Reason 1: He's the 320th crowned prince of hell! Come on! He's going to become the king of Hell when he dies, and you think they're going to let him be dumb and not know how to actually do anything other then fight? HELL NO!**

**Reason 2: Luffy's personality is a pain in the ass to write for me, since I am actually very smart and I can not write dumb! Luffy is just one of those characters where he only gets serious when he's fighting to protect his friends. I just added a few more brain cells into that non-existent brain of his to make writing him less of a challenge for me**

**Reason 3: If I didn't give Luffy basic medical knowledge, then my OC would have died! Then who could I pair Luffy with!**

**Yep, those are my reasons! Now, Luffy will still be a knucklehead and dense at times but he will be a bit more serious and knowledgable. Not a whole lot though, just a bit!**

**Finally the last thing I would like to bring up before I end this little rant is this: If any of you want to contact me or just ask me a question in general, send me a message, the email address you send them to should be on my profile. I'll make sure I reply to every email sent to me! If you don't want to send me a email, just send me a PM if you either want to ask a question or just want to chat, since I'm always readily available. Just make sure to put the topic of the message at the beginning so I know what you are talking about!**

**Special thanks to The Flash Pirates for helping me plan out my OC's name and personality! It really means a lot to me!**

**This has been Mr. Indi- *KZZRTTT!* Error: The remaining text could not be read, Ms. Pacman ate it. Please try again at a later date. *KZZRTTT!***


	3. Important Announcment

Hello everyone, Mr. Indigo here wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to apologize for not releasing any chapters in previous months, but my schedule has been filled. Also, special thanks to The Demon Prosecutor for becoming the co-author of Lelouch the Demon, I really needed some help with that...

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is going on Hiatus for a short while along with most of my other stories, just until I get my life re-organized.

I will continue to work on and upload content for my first ever posted story: Code Geass: The Past, Present and Future.

I hope you are all understanding of my decision.

**Mr. Indigo**

_'Twas a brave feat to dance with death, but an even greater one to leave it._


End file.
